34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Rebellion
'''The Second Rebellion '''took place when Katniss Everdeen shot an arrow at the sky of the arena of The 75th Hunger Games. This broke a part of the arena, shutting the sky down. This immidiatly cancelled the Games, as Katniss was rescued (as were Finnick Odair and Beetee Latier). Shortly after, District 12 was bombed, killing 9,100 people out of 10,000. Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellark, and Annie Cresta were taken hostage by the Capitol. After months of agony of torutre, imprisonment and questioning they were finally saved by the rebels from District 13. After many battles in many districts, the rebels reached the Capitol. To protect the capitol citizens, all were sent to the President's Mansion for safety. The children were brought up first but the rebels reached them and Alma Coin bombed them. 138 children between the ages of 3 and 16 were killed. This also killed multiple rebels. Even one of the 13 Patriarch Families were boomed, specifically the Ivoncrest Family. Both children were killed. When Katniss found out what Coin had done, she murdered her when she received her weapon to kill the imprisoned President Snow. This weapon was a traditional bow. Snow was trampled by the crowd and the Rebellion ended. There are 9359 known people who died because of the war. Districts that took part District 1 was the fourth to pry from the Capitol. This action was lead by many leaders from District 1. District 2 was the last to pry from the Capitol. This action was lead by Lyme Rabe and Katniss Everdeen. District 3 was the third to pry from the Capitol, since they hacked all of the computers of the Capitol. District 4 was the seventh to pry away from the Capitol. Mags Flanagan inspired them to do this. District 5 was the tenth district to pry away from the Capitol. It probably took so long because they had a good relationship with the Capitol. District 6 was the ninth district to pry from their Capitol, inspired by Megan Hayes and Justin Hix. District 7 was the fifth district to pry from the Capitol. This was inspired by the capture of their victor, Johanna Mason. District 8 was the first to pry away from the Capitol. This was inspired by Commandor Paylor, Bonnie, Twill, and both tributes in the 75th Games. District 9 was the eight to pry away demo the Capitol or unknown reasons. District 10 was the sixth to pry away from the Capitol for unknown reasons. District 11 was the second district to pry away from the Capitol. It sent food to the other districts during this was, and was inspired to rebel by the death of Rue. Deaths in the Rebellion Capitol: * President Snow (executed, trampled). Age 79 * Julianus Snow (suicide). Age: 32 * Brian Ivoncrest (Murder on Capitol Children). Age 14 * Felicia Ivoncrest (Murder on Capitol Children). Age 12 * Cinna Tormitz (murdered on order of President Snow) 30's * 216 other children (Murder on Capitol Children) * Lavinia Cayhen (tortured to death on President Snows command) age 23 * Darius Nickleby (tortured to death on President Snows command) 20's * Castor Chatham (killed on President Snows order for treasonry) 20's * Messalla Ross (killed in the 76th Hunger Games) 20's * Unknown Capitol Women (shot with an arrow by Katniss) unknown age * Porter Millicent Tripp (Victor's Purge) age 53 * Augustus Braun (Victor's Purge) age 27 District 1 * Rendwick Keene (Victor's Purge) age 40 * Gaius Flamsteed (Victor's Purge) age 27 * Gloss Nicholo (Victor's Purge) age 27 * Cashmere Nicholo (Victor's Purge) age 26 * Grey Fretta (Second Rebellion) age 45 * Velorum Lathmore (battle of her district) age 69 * Shell Freeman (during the battle of her district) age 26 * Scorpii Inchcape (during the battle of her district) age 51 District 2 * Magnus Sterlingshre (brutally murdered in the Battle of District 2) age 63 * Abigail Jackson (bombed in the Battle of District 2) age 37 * Berglind Jonsdottir (murderd in the Battle of District 2) age 46 * Kurt Bonatz (killed with Lyme in the battle of District 2) age 43 * Lyme Rabe (killed alongside with Kurt in the Battle of District 2) age 39 * Wade Rankine (Victor's Purge) age 19 * Brutus Gunn (Victor's Purge) age 47 District 3 * Yohan Fairbain (Victor's Purge) age 29 * Fawn Odinshoot (killed by the rebels) age 73 * Wiress Plummer (Victor's Purge) age 31 District 4 * Finnick Odair (killed by mutts) age 25 * Librae Ogilvy (Victor's Purge) age 52 * Ron Stafford (Victor's Purge) age 26 * Mags Flanagan (Victor's Purge) age 80 District 5 * James Logan (Victor's Purge) age 48 * Ivette Li-Sanchez (Victor's Purge) age 33 * Ashleen Ballyregan (Victor's Purge) age 49 District 6 * Megan Hayes (Victor's Purge) age 30 * Ivo Lockhearst (Victor's Purge) age 79 * Justin Hix (Victor's Purge) age 33 * Tressa Spectral (Victors Purge) age 88 District 7 * Blight Jordan (Victor's Purge) age 33 * Pliny Arausio (Victor's Purge) age 20 * Eero Nitva (Victor's Purge) age 58 District 8 * Bonnie (hyperthermia while trying to reach District 13) age 35 * Twill (hyperthermia while trying to reach District 12) age 8 * Savera Inchcape (Victor's Purge) age 85 * Indigo Weaver (Victor's Purge) 53 * Woof Casino (Victor's Purge) age 75 * Cecelia Sanchez (Victor's Purge) age 31 District 9 * Marian Greene (Victor's Purge) age 54 * Daniel Bernhardt (Victor's Purge) age 34 District 10 * Alto Combe (Battle of District 2) age 34 * Greir Rollo (Victor's Purge) age 59 * Jackson Spidell (Victor's Purge) age 22 * Tiffany Waxler (Victor's Purge) age 27 District 11 * Chaff Mitchell (Victor's Purge) age 46 * Seeder Howell (Victor's Purge) age 51 * Fallstreak Ivory (Victor's Purge) age 77 * Wolfmark Redpath (Victor's Purge) age 80 * Parry Ogilvy (Victors Purge) age 41 District 12 * Mayor Undersee (Bombing of District 12) 40-50's * Mrs. Undersee (Bombing of District 12) age 18 * Madge Undersee (Bombing of District 12). Age: 16. * 9093 people (Bombing of District 12) * Primrose Everdeen (Murder on Capitol Children). Age: 14. * Zander Mellark (Bombing of District 12). Age: 48. * Sophie Mellark (Bombing of District 12). Age: 46. * Logan "Log" Mellark (Bombing of District 12). Age: 21 * Jackie Mellark (Bombing of District 12). Age: 19. District 13 * Alma Coin (Shot by Katniss) age 53 * Kim Leeg (The 76th Hunger Games) age 27 * Mist Leeg (The 76th Hunger Games) age 27 * Mitchell Chest (The 76th Hunger Games) 30's-40's * Homes Tahin (The 76th Hunger Games) 30-40's * Jackson Forbes (The 76th Hunger Games) age * Joseph Boggs (The 76th Hunger Games) age 40